


I Can't Hide the Way You Make Me Smile

by Magic_and_Myths



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Jonah Beck's Dimples™, M/M, Marty from the Party, Prompt Fic, kind of, ~A Cinderella Story~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_and_Myths/pseuds/Magic_and_Myths
Summary: Jefferson Middle School is having a Masquerade Ball!  When Jonah insists that he can't go because his smile will give him away, Andi decides to make him a mask that hides his dimples. But that's not the only thing Andi is crafting; together, she and Buffy plan to give Cyrus an experience worthy of Cinderella.





	1. Chapter 1

"What do you  _mean_ you're not going to the dance?" exclaims Andi Mack, her eyes not straying from the half-made, bottle-cap bracelet.

 

"You used to have a crush on me, right?" responds Jonah Beck, and Andi immediately drops her bracelet. Only a beat later, she snatches it back up and glares at the boy in front of her.

 

"Yeah," she hisses, offended, " _used to_ ,"  then begins to work on her bracelet once more. "Your point?"

 

"My  _point_ ," say Jonah unapologetically, shifting to make himself more comfortable on the Andi Shack's stiff floor, "is that you mostly fell for my smile, Andi Man. My  _very distinctive smile."_

 

Simply to reiterate his point, the boy flashes her one of his charming smiles, giving her a familiar glance of Jonah Beck's dimples™. Andi is ashamed that the smile still causes her to flush. The girl rolls her eyes, shoving him repeatedly until he drops his grin.

 

"Fine," she sighs. "Point taken. A normal mask wouldn't cover your dimples. But other kids have dimples, you know-"

 

Jonah's flashing his smile again, and this time Andi slings her bottlecap bracelet at his head. He ducks out of the way just as Andi throws her arms up toward the ceiling in frustration.

 

"Double fine," she says, standing abruptly and walking toward her art supplies. "I'll just make you a mask that covers that part of your cheeks. Then you'll  _have_ to go."

 

"Andi, why are you so adamant about me going to this stupid dance?"

 

Andi shrugs, fiddling through her basket of paints, her lips almost quirking into a smirk. "Your crushwill be there."

 

The tips of Jonah's ears tinge pink as he sputters out, "I-wha, I don't have a-who said that I-"

 

" _Cyrus, you're, um, you're gnarly, brah,_ " Andi nervously babbles in a parody of her friend, " _totally docious magocious, like seriously through the roof legitness, my dude-_ "

 

"That happened one time!" exclaims Jonah, his blush now spreading down his cheeks. "He grabbed my hand, and I was  _nervous_."

 

"You were nervous because you have a crush," insists Andi, at long last selecting a rich, black paint, "and he grabbed your hand because  _he_ has a crush."

 

"Andi, there's no way," huffs Jonah, nervously fiddling with a stray bottle cap. "I mean, you may be, a little bit, kind of, sort of, a tiny bit  _right_ about...mehavingacrushonCyrus, b-but Cyrus having a crush back?"

 

The girl drops to her knees, poking at the boy in front of her until he looks up. "Jonah," she says kindly, "I've known Cyrus for a very long time. And you've known him longer, _since **[Kindergarten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498478)**_. Can't you tell when he has a crush, by now?"

 

"He's never had one before."

 

Andi gets back on her feet, then ruffles the oblivious boy's hair. "Or he's had one for so long, you've just assumed it's his normal state of being."

 

Jonah gives another huff at that. "He just sees me as friend. Even worse, sometimes I think he can't even stand to be in the same room as me."

 

"I don't believe it."

 

* * *

 

" _I can't even stand to be in the same room as him_ ," cries Cyrus Goodman, dramatically flopping onto Buffy Driscoll's mattress. 

 

Buffy does not look up from her phone when she hums out, "You're being a bit dramatic."

 

Cyrus shifts his body, so that he's laying on his side, in order to better face his friend. "His hand, Buffy. I reached down and held his hand without even _thinking_ about it."

 

"That's sweet."

 

"He's probably completely freaked out," bemoans the boy, throwing an arm over his face. "He started ranting about how _cool_ I was."

 

"That's sweet."

 

"Are you even listening to me, right now?" Cyrus whines, finally sitting up. "Who are you texting?"

 

"Andi," she says, then slides the phone into her skirt pocket. "She's helping me with a project."

 

"What project?"

 

"A project in which you wear, to the dance, the custom mask that Andi is currently making you."

 

Cyrus pauses, blinking at the grinning girl. "Okay, first of all, how did you say that all in one breath?

 

"I know you're really stressed about your crush on Jonah," says Buffy, hugging him close to her. "But, tonight? I just want you to focus on the dance. Focus on having fun and being the center of attention for once."

 

"The...the center of attention?" repeats Cyrus, scrunching his nose. "What do you mean? I'm going to lay low."

 

"Too late for that."

 

"What are you saying, Buffy?" asks a perplexed Cyrus, his big, brown eyes shining with uncertainty. Buffy caves at the boy's frightened look.

 

"Like I said, you've been stressed recently. Your best friend since Kindergarten suddenly became your crush since third grade. It's tough, and Andi and I get that," Buffy declares, patting Cyrus' nervously clenched hands. "So, we want to make this night very special for you. Let us handle your outfit, and worry about your schedule. _Please_."

 

"You guys are really going to do all that," breaths Cyrus, his voice cracking, "for me?"

 

"Of course," Buffy says, her smile shifting from kind to mischievous in a millisecond. "Now, get up Cy-derella, and go open my closet door. Your royal outfit awaits."

 

* * *

 

Jonah fiddles with his black tie, slinging the cloth around his neck, and listens to Buffy through the speaker of his phone.

 

"Cyrus looks  _so adorable_ ," she coos, and Jonah grins upon hearing Cyrus whine at her in the background.

 

"Cyrus always looks adorable," Jonah hums,  then immediately flushes. "Wait-no-I-I meant-"

 

"Oh, I know what you meant," teases Buffy, and upon Cyrus questioning her, she declares, "Jonah says he hopes to see you tonight!"

 

"Hopes?" repeats Jonah, fiddling through his bathroom cabinet for his hair comb. "Aren't we carpooling?"

 

"Not this time, Your Highness," Buffy sighs out, shuffling with something on the other side of the phone. "Your princess will be taking the Pumpkin Carriage."

 

"I..." Jonah drags out, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to style it. "I am so confused right now."

 

"Don't be. My parents and I will pick you up from your house in an hour. Cool?"

 

Jonah, upon finally deeming his hair acceptable, excitedly places the Andi-Man Original mask onto his face, quickly tying the two black strings in a firm bow at the base of his head. It's crafted from metal and painted black, with long points strategically covering his dimples and triangular portions of his forehead.

 

Jonah grins at his reflection in the mirror. "The coolest."

 

* * *

 

Cyrus fiddles with the buttons on his vest, and looks up at Buffy as she clicks off her phone.

 

"I'm not riding with you and Jonah?"

 

"Forget about Jonah tonight, remember?" says Buffy, standing to evaluate Cyrus' outfit. Her face breaks into a wide grin. "You like it?"

 

"It's really soft, but I want to look in the mirror," he answers, shuffling over to her bathroom door. "Who am I riding with?"

 

"Andi's picking you up in twenty," calls Buffy, as he swings open the door. "She's going to give you your mask, and get you to the dance."

 

Buffers hears the bathroom light flicker on, and nearly a moment later Cyrus' delighted shout.

 

* * *

 

When Jonah and Buffy arrive at their school, Jonah pauses before entering the doors.

 

"Did...did Cyrus really say he doesn't want to hang out with me tonight?"

 

"Or me," Buffy insists, nudging him with a smile. "Chin up. Andi's not feeling too sharp, so they're going to spend time together."

 

"Does he like her?" says Jonah, cringing at the very thought.

 

"Jonah-" starts Buffy, then attempts to mask her mischievous smirk. "He just might."

 

"Oh," says Jonah, and he can actually feel his chest caving into his ribcage. " _Oh._ "

 

"Oh, Jonah," say Buffy, with fake sympathy. "Do you _like_ -like Cyrus?"

 

Jonah's cheeks would have heated if the color had been draining from his face so fast.

 

"Forget about him tonight, okay?" says Buffy, wrapping a friendly arm around his neck to comfort him. "Find the cutest guy in there, and just dance the night away."

 

Jonah sniffs, but squares his shoulders and gives a sharp nod. "Y-yeah, you're right. I'll just...find...some other guy."

 

Even though he says it while determinedly striding through the glass doors, both of them know that Jonah's heart is not in it.

 

* * *

 

 

Cyrus blinks at his reflection, for the second time today, in the bathroom mirror of a friend's home. "Uh..."

 

"Do you like it?" Andi asks, carefully slipping on her own mask, which she decorated in a lovely yellow and adorned with sunflowers in order to match her dress.

 

"It's so nice Andi, but, uh, don't you think it makes me look..." Cyrus blinks at his reflection once more. His black, metal mask is fashioned with an intricate pattern, reminiscent of a fairytale dress. Additionally, black spirals and rounded points are strategically ornate with diamond-like gems. 

 

"Like a princess?" Andi finishes, twirling a hair behind Cyrus' ear so that it falls just so. "Kind of the point. It doesn't make you look any less handsome, though."

 

Cyrus _is_ quite charmed with the look. His hair is completely tussled from its usual, tame state, his grey vest suit is impeccably pressed, and the mask that Andi had crafted for him _is_ a bit girly, but...also a bit dazzling. Cyrus Goodman looks like royalty.

 

"Thank you so much, Andi," he laughs, engulfing her and her fluffy, yellow gown in a tight hug. "Really. You and Buffy are the best."

 

"Of course, Cyrus," she grins into the boy, hugging him back. "Just promise me if someone asks you to dance, you will. No questions."

 

"Suspicious," admits Cyrus, finally releasing his friend. "But...doable. I think I know what's going on here."

 

"Oh, do you?" questions Andi as she departs the bathroom, thoroughly unconvinced. "Please enlighten me."

 

"Har de har har," Cyrus depans, following the girl. "I think that you and Buffy are finally convinced that Jonah doesn't like me back, so you're setting me up on a secret blind date with some mystery kid."

 

"That..." Andi starts toward Bex's bed, startled at Cyrus' insight. He had almost figured it out. "Actually, sure. Yes. Let's go with that."

 

* * *

 

 

Jonah is slumping at the circular table, looking the epitome of absolutely miserable. Buffy pulls him up from his sitting position, then shoves him into crowd. 

 

"Go find the cutest guy," she calls to him, and as soon as he gives her a sad little nod, she turns on her heel and heads for the soundbooth. Ten minutes of sweet talking the DJ and three minutes of bribing the teenager in charge of lighting with five bucks--that's what it takes to make this entrance happen. It was difficult, and Buffy could have totally used that money on a milkshake from The Spoon, but it'll be worth it. She texts Andi that they're ready to go.

 

* * *

 

 

"Andi," whines Cyrus, as the girl types on her phone. "Why can't we go in, yet?"

 

"Uh, actually you can. Like, right now. But Bex needs me to get something I left in the car. So. You go in without me. Now. Cyrus,  _right now_."

 

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" he cries, as she begins to shove him towards the entrance. She finally relents, and he huffs before swinging open the glass doors.

 

As soon as he enters the building, he is flooded in light.

 

* * *

 

 

Just as Jonah makes his way to the entrance--deciding that he's never going to want to dance with a guy who isn't Cyrus--the music stops abruptly, and students glance around in confusion. Jonah watches as a beam of spotlight percies down on someone a few feet away from him, just entering the school.

 

It's a boy who is nothing short of mesmerizing.

 

He's wearing a grey vest suit that seems both perfectly fretted with yet flawlessly casual, and his mask is quite literally shining. Jonah mentally registers that this boy,  _this beautiful boy_ , has an almost feminine version of his mask. Almost like they're a pair in a set. Jonah very much would not mind being a pair, if this boy was involved. Said boy begins to blink the light out of his eyes in the most innocent way, and Jonah surely swoons. Applause rings from an unknown student near the snack table, and suddenly the entire room of fifth-graders is clapping for this mysterious boy's intriguing entrance. Jonah stiffly slams his palms together, still in shock from the sudden adrenaline coursing through his veins. Instantaneously, Buffy is beside Jonah, applauding and grinning through her silver mask. 

 

"Looks like you've found the cutest guy, huh?"

 

Jonah's mental responses range from  _of course he's the cutest, aren't you looking at him?_ to  _what the heck is happening right now?_ The boy's frazzled mind settles on:

 

"He's so cute? What?"

 

Buffy lets out a laugh, then shoves him forward slightly. "So, go ask him to dance, then."

 

* * *

 

 

Cyrus isn't sure what's going on, but he's both frightened and exhilarated. Just as he had adjusted to the spotlight--seriously why was it shining over the entrance like this?--all of the people staring at him had begun to clap. Their applause had taken a little more getting used to, but despite still being stuck in his spot at the entrance due to his confusion, Cyrus eventually managed a shy smile at the crowd. The music starts up again, and most of his peers turn their attention back to the dance. Suddenly, a boy with a mask similar to his own begins shuffling forward past students until he is directly in front of Cyrus. 

 

The boy looks quite sharp in his black suit, and he fiddles nervously with his perfectly placed hair before blurting, "S-sorry to bother you, but you're absolutely beautiful in, like, every sense of the word, and I'd love it if you'd, uh, dance with me?" 

 

His nervous stammering reminds Cyrus of someone but he can't quite put his finger on who. Eventually, Cyrus realizes just exactly  _what_ the boy nervously stammered, and the vested boy flushes pink.

 

" _Cute_ ," breathes out the mysterious suitor, absent-mindedly, and Cyrus flushes further.

 

"Dancing sounds fun," Cyrus agrees, latching onto the boy's hand without thinking. 

 

 _Familiar_ , both boys ponder in unison.

 

* * *

 

Andi Mack, at long last, makes her way through the entrance. With not even one foot past the threshold, Buffy captures her friend by the arm and begins dragging her to the soundbooth.

 

"How'd the entrance go?" Andi asks, fiddling with a sunflower on her mask. "I heard clapping? What was that about?"

 

 Buffy halts, handing her a friend a cookie she had salvaged from the snack table. "When Cyrus walked in he looked awesome, so I _may_ have been a bit eccentric.  I honestly wasn't expecting others to join in when I started clapping, but, 'ya know."

 

Andi nods her head, gratefully accepting the snack. "And where're the boys?"

 

Buffy nods her head to the center of the dancefloor. The masked pair is whispering and giggling among themselves, both seemingly afraid of awkwardly dancing to the fast beat of the music. Andi nudges Buffy, who takes about three minutes fluttering her long eyelashes at the poor guy behind the soundbar. Andi watches as the infatuated DJ--Marty, she thinks--fades the fist-pumping music into oblivion, before starting a slow song. Upon registering that he's playing  _So This is Love,_ Andi turn a wide, impressed gaze upon Buffy. Her friend shrugs her shoulders, says, "'Gotta keep with the theme, right?", then twirls, in her silver gown, toward the punch bowl. Marty attempts to be subtle as he gazes longingly after her.

 

"As soon as she gets back," Andi whispers to him, and he blinks startled eyes at the girl, "you're going to ask her to dance."

 

Marty scoffs lightly, the bridge of his nose flushing pink, as he glares down at the soundbooth. Andi can just make out his flustered smile, though, so she counts her message a success. 

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as the new song starts, the boy in front of him--who must be some kind of young prince--begins to anxiously fidget in the  _cutest way possible_. Jonah smiles at the boy, cautiously moving his hands so that they hover just above the boy's waist. The boy--the Prince, Jonah finally decides--jerks his head up in surprise, his cheeks pinking slightly as he gives a small nod in permission, whispering, "It's alright."

 

Jonah firmly places his hands on the boy's waist, and the Prince responds by placing his own on Jonah's shoulders. They sway slightly, as the Disney song washes over them. The lyrics cause the Prince to avoid the other boy's eyes, and Jonah tries to salvage their previous giggling.

 

"Excuse me, Your Highness," he starts, and the Prince finally looks at him, amused. "Are you not enjoying the Royal Ball?"

 

The Prince is giggling again now, the gems in his intricate mask catching the periwinkle glare of of the lights above them. "Stop it!"

 

"But Your Grace," says Jonah, doing his best to halt the smile threatening to break through, "You seem much too quiet. Is the music not to your liking?"

 

The Prince outright laughs now, high pitched and truly adorable, and Jonah begins to spin him. "Or perhaps," he dips the other boy, "my dancing is too plebian?"

 

"What does that even mean?", the Prince breaths up at him, breathless, and seemingly giddy. "Either way, you're dancing is really gre- _eep!_ "

 

Jonah's pulling the other boy back up now, and swinging him forward until they're impossibly close to one another. Jonah can see flecks of chestnut in the bright, brown eyes of the mysterious royalty in front of him. Jonah knows that deep down he wishes that it was another's eyes that he was looking into, but he is still captivated by the beautiful set of irses, nonetheless. The Prince says nothing, seemingly content with allowing the boy to observe him.

 

"You really are beautiful," Jonah breaths out, and The Prince seems to realize that the boy is no longer joking.

 

"I...", gasps out the boy, an incredible mix of flustered and flattered. "Thank...you?"

 

The Prince has somehow maneuvered his hands from Jonah's shoulders, and now has his arms loosely wrapped around the boy's neck. Their faces are only a breath away from one another and both boys seem to be subconsciously moving closer together...and closer... _and closer..._

Abruptly, the music shifts to a more upbeat tune. Startled, the two boys foreheads slam together, and the lower, metal point of Jonah's mask gets stuck on the Prince's matching one, lifting it slightly above Jonah's cheeks.

 

"Oh, gosh, sorry," says the Prince, reaching up to disconnect the metal just as Jonah reaches up to do the same. Jonah's hands accidentally clasp the other boy's and the Prince quickly lowers his own, grinning bashfully at the boy.  Jonah can't help but to smile back, though his smile falls almost immediately when the Prince lets out a gasp. Their masks our still connected, and Jonah flushes upon feeling the other boy's breath across his lips.

 

"Wh-what is it?" Jonah whispers, and the Prince blinks at his cheeks. 

 

"I...," the Prince's stunned eyes flick up to meet Jonah's concerned ones, before he lets out in a confused, awkward squeak, " _I like your cheek holes..._ "

 

"C... _Cyrus?"_ Jonah cries, hastily untying his own mask. It falls to the ground, taking Cyrus' mask with it. "You're a...you're the Prince?"

 

"I'm the  _what_?", Cyrus asks, before running an anxious hand through his hair. "Nevermind. I'm sorry if I ruined the dance for you, but I honestly had no idea it was you until your mask moved."

 

"What?", cries Jonah, pulling Cyrus toward him. "Finding out you're the Prince has just made the dance  _ten times_ better!"

 

"Jonah," says Cyrus, confused and anxious, but just ever so slightly hopeful. "What are you even talking about?"

 

"I-I just-", Jonah blinks at the boy in front of him, who has all of the qualities of the Prince that Jonah had slowly been falling for, and yet all of the qualities of his best friend that Jonah had already fallen for. "I'm just so glad it was you, Cyrus."

 

His friend--his Prince--looks down at their fallen masks in order to avoid Jonah's eyes, his own cheeks burning red, and suddenly Jonah is engulfed in a wave of hurt and fear.

 

"Oh, God, you don't like me back, do you?"

 

"You  _like_ me?"

 

"You like Andi, oh  _God_."

 

"What? No, I,-can we please get back to you  _liking me_?"

 

"I'm so sorry, Cyrus," Jonah says, stepping forward and taking his hand. "I really fell for you this year. Hard. And I know you don't feel the same way. But I don't want this to ruin our friendship."

 

"Jonah," Cyrus says, then lets out a startled, breathless laugh. "Oh my God,  _Jonah_."

 

"Are you laughing at me?", asks the boy, pouting upon hearing Cyrus laugh harder. Tears stir in Jonah's eyes, but he fights them off, because being laughed at in the middle of your middle-school dance by your unrequited crush was humiliating enough.

 

"I-I'm sorry, it's just," Cyrus wheezes out, his breath finally evening out, "I'm so freaking happy."

 

"Wha-", is all Jonah is able to let out before Cyrus is stepping forward and pressing his lips against Jonah's. The boy flounders for a minute, before melting into the kiss, practically sinking into the boy in front of him. They break apart so that Cyrus can breath out, "God bless your dimples," before capturing Jonah's laugh with his lips.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere, across the dance floor, two spying girls high-five one another, before a shy boy comes up and asks the one decked in silver to dance. The one in the yellow dress is very pleased with herself, and goes to reward her match-making skills with a much deserved chocolate chip cookie.

 

-~The End~-

 


	2. The Gallery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on a mobile device, open this fic up on desktop to fully see the pictures.

**Jonah's mask:**

****

 

**Cyrus' mask:**

****

 

 

**Buffy's mask:**

 

****

 

 

**Andi's mask:**

 

****

 


End file.
